cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardian Force
Guardian Force (ガーディアンフォース Gādian Fōsu) is a fan-made clan from the United Sanctuary nation. Guardian Force is a defensive clan that focuses on heavy use of the guardian circle, whether it be calling units to the guardian circle, calling rear-guards from the guardian circle, or retiring guardians to use abilities. Background What is Guardian Force? Guardian Force is the homeland security and intelligence-gathering agency of the United Sanctuary government in the alternate timeline of Cray known as [[Cray i|Cray i'']]. Due to the nonexistence of and in the alternate timeline, Guardian Force handles information gathering of all kinds, ranging from spying on the enemies of United Sanctuary to predicting tomorrow's weather. Guardian Force also handles clandestine operations and assassinations, a role assigned to in the main timeline. Despite their important role in intelligence gathering, Guardian Force is more well-known for the Steel Legion, the second regular army of the United Sanctuary in the alternate timeline behind . The Steel Legion is known for its steady, defensive tactics on the battlefield, and their defense never seems to break. '''The Divisions of Guardian Force' Due to the greatly varied purposes Guardian Force serves, its ranks are divided into several groups. The most prominent of these groups is the Steel Legion (鋼軍 Kōgun), the second regular army of the United Sanctuary after Gold Paladin. While Gold Paladin handles the air force, the navy, and inter-nation expeditions, the Steel Legion is most responsible for homeland defense, clashing with the Dragon Empire, Dark Zone, and Granblue at the Sanctuary's borders. The Steel Legion is known for its steady, defensive tactics, and no matter how much they are attacked, they outlast and tire the opponent before pressing their advantage. The second group, the newest one, is Guardian ( Gādian), the special emergency task force of Guardian Force. Its formation was largely an accident: when the great flood appeared on Cray, Guardian Force's bases were bogged down in water and bureaucracy, so the angel Ciel assembled a small group of loyal allies to quickly provide help to devastated regions. For this, Ciel and her team were hailed as heroes, and the top brass of Guardian Force begrudgingly allowed her to officially form Guardian to respond to emergencies throughout the country. The third group is Guardian Force's intelligence agency, occupying the niche that Oracle Think Tank fulfills in the main timeline. While it serves civilian purposes, its main purpose is the analyzing and storage of data collected by Guardian Force's field forces, with most of Oracle Think Tank's civilian activities handled by private companies. The fourth and most secretive group is Covert Ops (秘密作戦 Himitsu Sakusen, or 秘戦 Hisen for short), essentially the CIA of United Sanctuary. Led by Abyss Dragons and consisting of Ghosts and other shadowy operatives, it takes on the secret operations no one else can do. They are responsible for United Sanctuary's most amoral and unethical actions, which they believe is necessary for the good of the realm. It is often said that they have "a thousand eyes, and one." Playstyle Guardian Force's strategy is raw defense. By superior calling units to the guardian circle and accumulating a massive hand size and stack of reinforced cards to guard with, Guardian Force is excellent at fending off attacks. Guardian Force is one of the strongest clans when it comes to acting during your opponent's turn; while most clans are only capable of vanilla guarding and using G guardians, Guardian Force has many reactive control cards to deal with your opponent's threats. After securing a sufficient amount of card advantage, Guardian Force can convert that card advantage into finishers like Steel Legion Guardian Dragon, Steel Smash Dragon and Guardian Dragon, Invincible Glory Dragon. As a clan so focused on guardians, Guardian Force has some of the most powerful G guardians, as well as some of the greatest variety in G guardians, of all clans. While most clans use their G guardians only for guarding (with a few having other effects), Guardian Force's G guardians serve multiple purposes beyond guarding, including superior calling units, removing your opponent's rear-guards, damaging your opponent, powering up all of your units, or even being superior called themselves as rear-guards. They almost have the same status as regular Strides. Now, most decks would only be able to run a few G guardians due to the "three or less G guardians" restriction the G guardian ability has, but Guardian Force can remove excess G guardians from the game with Divine Flare, Estzark. The four "divisions" of Guardian Force promote separate strategies. Each division has its own Stride Bonus unit. *The Steel Legion, commanded by Steel Legion General, Carnach, is the most prominent division of Guardian Force, focusing most on pure defense and reinforcing cards. They have minor offense in the form of deck-stacking abilities, but primarily win through card advantage and finishers. *Guardian, led by Grand Nuage, Ciel, focuses on superior calling rear-guards from the guardian circle and powering them up, functioning as a more defensive version of Royal Paladin or Gold Paladin. They have many effects that trigger when you call rear-guards during your opponent's turn. *The intelligence agency of Guardian Force, overseen by Goddess of Sanctuary Defense, Kushinada (hi!), is currently incompletely developed card-wise. It would focus as a draw-go-esque deck, gaining card advantage to hold answers to your opponent's threats at all times. This division has cards capable of nullifying your opponent's abilities as they are used. *Covert Ops, headed by Covert Ops Dragon, Seven, is the most offensively inclined of the four divisions. It has many effects that punish your opponent for attacking you, including retiring threats, dealing damage, and even allowing your units to attack during your opponent's turn. As a Shadow Paladin-esque organization, Covert Ops has many cards that require you to retire your guardians as a cost, requiring you to manage your total shield carefully. Unlike the Steel Legion, which reinforces cards from the top few cards of your deck, Covert Ops focuses on reinforcing grade 1 or less cards. Despite the term "divisions", cards from separate divisions can very easily be mixed and matched, which is encouraged, as cards from different divisions often have great synergy with each other. They're all part of the same clan in the end, after all. Reinforce To reinforce a card, bind it face down. While the reinforced card in your bind zone, you may look at it and you may guard with that card as if it was in your hand. Unlike cards in your hand, you can't or with reinforced cards, nor can you discard them for costs or effects. The reminder text of reinforce is as follows: ACT during the guard step ACT abilities with the Step label can be used during the guard step in which your unit is being attacked, during the same period of time you can normal call units from hand to (GC) or call G guardians to (GC). Races and Sub-clans Races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Battleroid *Cosmo Dragon *Elf *Flame Dragon *Ghost *Giant *Gnome *High Beast *Human *Insect *Mermaid *Noble *Royal Beast *Winged Dragon *Workeroid Sub-clans and archetypes *Carnach *Ciel *Seven List of Guardian Force cards :See also: User:Romanoff Blitzer/Custom cards/Guardian Force Grade 0 Guardian Barrier, Alia Human (Draw) ( ) Romanoff Blitzer Grade 1 Escape Hatch Caller Workeroid Sentinel Romanoff Blitzer Time-Space Caller Workeroid Sentinel Romanoff Blitzer Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Covert Ops Dark Dragon, Sabotage Dragon Abyss Dragon G unit ( / ) Romanoff Blitzer Steel Legion Guardian Dragon, Iron Alliance Dragon Cosmo Dragon G unit (Stride/G guardian) Romanoff Blitzer Steel Legion Guardian Dragon, Shield Arms Dragon Cosmo Dragon G unit (Stride/G guardian) Romanoff Blitzer Category:Clan Category:Guardian Force Category:United Sanctuary